Method to Madness
by AwesomeJellyBean
Summary: For reasons unknown, Her Lordship, the god of those who serve in the House of Insanity, has taken interest in the Nazi organization known as Millennium and sends Avis Giselle, a female werewolf with a nasty bite and equally nasty bark, to gain more information on them. Perhaps she has ulterior motives, seeing as a certain Captain has gained her interest. Hans X OC


**Disclaimer-I do not own Hellsing.**

**Hans doesn't show up here, and wont until next chapter(maybe).  
**

**This does, however, explain important things, as well as foreshadowing.  
**

**Read, critique me, or whatever you want.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

A woman standing at 5'2 looked up at the giant double doors in front of her, and gave them a gentle push with her cane.

They opened enough for her to walk in, and closed once she had stepped into the room.

The room was big enough to fit a nice sized house in it, and was dimly lit with lamps.

'Better for your senses.' Was Inde's, a young member of the court of madness, excuse.

The finely dressed woman didn't really care about the whelps reasoning.

She was just glad that they didn't use fluorescent lights, which often triggered a nasty migraine.

Getting back to the previous topic, the room usually had a large table in it unless a huge assembly, such as the one the short woman currently attended, was being called.

With those assemblies, rows of cushioned folding chairs were used, as well as long, narrow tables for refreshments.

The short woman scanned the assembly with her only uncovered eye, and spotted a free seat next to a beautiful Latino woman she knew very well.

She made her way to her as quickly as she could, dodging people along the way.

"Funny how they spend so much money on the seating and refreshments at the drop of a hat, but wouldn't give you a pay raise unless you threaten to shove their head up their own asses." The Latino woman commented as her pale skinned friend approached.

She stood up from her seat, and towered over her old friend by four inches.

"Damn straight, Hita." The shorter woman chuckled before hugging her dear friend.

Hita hugged her back, her lovely dark eyes shining with joy.

"It's been too long, Avis!" She exclaimed. "How is Orion doing?"

The smile that had graced Avis' face shrunk at the mention of the red-headed teen.

"Health wise, he's better than he usually is, most likely due to his relationship with Inde. However, he rarely comes home. He seems to refuse to come see me unless it's a dire emergency. I have to come to him, which is neigh impossible with these new pups I had thrown my way." Avis answered.

"New pups?" Hita questioned. "So they **still** throw their runts and definite omegas onto your territory?"

"Unfortunately yes, but at least they aren't killing them. Probably because they're not allowed, thanks to Irony's meddling. As if werewolf 'government' isn't messed up enough." Avis answered, holding back an angered snarl.

"Did they always kill off the runts and omegas?" Hita asked.

"Runts usually die of neglect, but omegas are usually left alone as long as they don't piss off their pack members. However, since the _alpha_" Avis spat the word out like it tasted foul. "bitch of that pack is too lazy to cultivate strength, she gets rid of any that do not show instant signs of alpha traits, and the alpha male of that pack never puts the bitch in her place, so his pack suffers for it. It doesn't really matter to me, because my pack is growing because of it." The she-wolf explained.

"Well I guess it's good for something. I just thought since there's so little of your kind left that they'd make some exceptions. I know the weredragons did." Hita said, shrugging.

"We have changed a lot, actually." Avis corrected. "We now allow more than one breeding pair per pack, so long as they don't piss off the alphas, and we now accept pups regardless of their relation or type."

Hita nodded thoughtfully and was about to say something else when a loud voice interrupted.

"Alright! Everyone to their seats, the assembly will now commence!" The voice announced.

Hita and Avis both took their seats, occasionally moving to allow another person to reach a vacant seat.

Once everyone was settled in and the hum of hundreds of voices speaking at the same time died into an attentive silence, the assembly began.

Comedy and Tragedy, twins who ran the organization, walked up on stage.

"Thank you all for coming here today!" Comedy began.

"This assembly has been called on the orders of Her Lordship." Tragedy stated, as melancholy as usual.

"Apparently there's some Nazi group called Millennium that wants to throw the world into World War III!" Comedy informed.

"And, to make matters worse, they're making vampire soldiers as we speak." Tragedy added.

"Rumor has it that they have some cat boy who's 'everywhere and nowhere'." Comedy continued.

"Don't forget about the male werewolf." Tragedy reminded her brother.

In the audience, the lone she-wolf tensed at this new piece of information.

"Yeah! The werewolf dude too! That really pissed Irony off." Comedy laughed, doing a little jig.

"Brother, you're getting off topic." Tragedy scolded.

"Right! Sorry!" Comedy apologized, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Anyways, we have decided that something needs to be done about it, and that we need someone on the inside to get more information." Tragedy continued, ignoring her brother's apology.

"Silvertongue and Incognito are too busy to do this." Comedy added in, peeking from behind his sister.

Tragedy pushed his head away and continued, ignoring the funny faces her clown of a brother was making at her.

"With that said, we came to the conclusion of who is best suited for the job, but have yet to have decided whether or not they should go alone."

"Wolf Queen!" Comedy screeched.

Or rather, tried to.

He could only get out "Wo-mmmf!" out before his sister shoved a handkerchief into his mouth, silencing him.

"This person is Avis Giselle, also known as 'Wolf Queen'. For any who are unaware, Miss Giselle has served the House of Insanity as a Warden for hundreds of years, and is a true member. Would she please stand up?" Tragedy said, her hand still stuffing the square piece of cloth into her brother's mouth.

Reluctantly, the she-wolf stood, her body tense from the hundreds of eyes that now stared at her.

"Miss Giselle, do you require any assistance on this mission?" Tragedy asked.

"I require no aid, but I do have a request." Avis said.

"What is your request? Whatever it is you ask will not be denied from you."

The whole assembly seemed to lean to the woman, listening closely to what she would say next.

What she asked baffled them all.

"I ask that Hita, codenamed 'Soul Snare', would watch after my whelps while I am completing my mission. I would also go so far as to be allowed some time to visit them if this mission is as long as it is made out to be." Avis asked.

Hita chuckled silently to herself.

'Her priorities never do change.' She thought with a mixture of amusement and respect for her fellow Warden.

"Yes, it shall be done, but the second part of your request will also depend on Millennium, as this is a covert mission and will require the utmost amount of care." Tragedy answered once she had gotten over the initial shock.

"Thank you. I shall do my best to complete this mission successfully." Avis said, bowing respectfully before sitting back down.

"O-K! With that out of the way, let's continue with the rest of the announcements or whatever they're called!" Comedy exclaimed after he'd freed his mouth from the offending piece of cloth.

About an hour later, the assembly concluded, and most of the people either rushed to leave, or stayed to socialize.

Avis and Hita did the latter over some spring sausage and cheese.

"Something still bugs me, though." Avis stated before sticking a cube of cheese and a slice of spring sausage into her mouth.

"What?" Hita asked after taking a sip of her wine.

Avis chewed thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing.

"Why would they announce it at an assembly, and why does Her Lordship need me to spy on these Nazi leeches?" Avis wondered out loud.

Hita's brow furrowed in thought.

"Well, you know how the twins are." Hita began. "And the reasoning, the method to Her Lordship's madness, often reveals itself at a later time. After all, she is a god."

Avis nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the male werewolf they have?" Hita added, grinning.

Avis averted her eyes to her plate of meats and cheeses, a faint blush coloring her usually pale cheeks.

"Nonsense. It's not what your thinking-it can't be. Werewolves mate for life, and mine-"Avis stopped there, not caring to continue with that sentence.

Hita frowned at her friend's now shadowed disposition.

"That may be so, but you said yourself that rules have changed." Hita argued in a quiet whisper.

Avis got up, and picked up her now empty plate.

"Even if they did, it doesn't matter. I wouldn't do that again. I couldn't go through that kind of pain a second time. It would surely be my end." Avis muttered, leaving before her memories had the chance to take over her thoughts.

Now was not the time for such things.

After all, she had a mission to do.


End file.
